Obligatory Chocolate - KageHi
by Chi Sensei
Summary: Kageyama recieves, for the first time ever in his whole life, obligatory chocolate. (I bet he didn't even't know those kind of stuff existed.) A request I received on Tumblr of KageyamaxGirl. I dislike OCs so I used fem!Hinata, enjoy!


Usually Valentine's Day wouldn't bother Kageyama at all. No, he would receive chocolate from one or two girls (he thinks it's purely based on his looks) and that would be it. He had never given back chocolate or gifts to anyone on White Day, nor have he ever fallen in love with anyone that he would anticipate chocolate from them.

Usually Valentine's Day has nothing whatsoever to do with Kageyama, but _this_, this isn't exactly a 'usually' type of a scenario for him.

"Uh..." he stared at the small package in her hands, not really sure of the appropriate reaction to show her. His surprise and mild confusion must be evident on his face, since she said, "Obligatory chocolate. It's for you." (with cheeks slightly rosy from embarrassment)

Her name is Hinata, and she was his very first friend in Karasuno (or perhaps in his entire life, if he's feeling particularly gloomy and lonely). She was a tomboy with short, unruly ginger hair accompanied by a dazzling smile that could light up the world, and she barged into his life as sudden as an unexpected volleyball would hit one on the head. If how they met was classified under the category of 'Unexpected Happenings', the fact that they became friends- no, _best_ friends, would be on a whole new level of its own, under "Near-impossible Miracles'.

It was a Saturday afternoon, if he remembered correctly. During summer break, when he was going home from school (he had to take extra classes since his grades were falling behind). The cicadas jeered at him and the sun joined in the mockery, aiming its merciless rays of scorching heat at the already perspiring boy. Kageyama was about to turn a corner when somebody behind him screamed, "Look out!" Startled, he whirled around, just in time to receive a ball in his face. The impact wasn't too strong, but he still lost his balance and fell.

Muttering a curse, Kageyama squinted at the figure running towards him. A boy- no, wait, it's a _she_. A girl, with ginger short hair that makes her look like a guy, height somewhere about hundred-sixty, and brown eyes-

"Uwah, I'm so sorry! The ball went out of control and flew over here! Is your face alright?" She asked, stopping in front of him with wide eyes, panting heavily as she bent down to retrieve the ball.

"Ah... yeah." He was tempted to reply 'Of course not, you idiot!' but bit his tongue in time. She was just an unfortunate girl, not his incompetent teammates (who couldn't even hit a toss from him). His eyes strayed to the ball by her side, and despite his irritation towards being hit in the face he commented absentmindedly, "So, you play volleyball too?"

The change was immediate. The girl grinned (breathtaking, Kageyama thought as he looked at her) and exclaimed, "Yeah, it's practically what I live for! Hey, if you're free now, do you want to practice with me? I kinda need some help with my spikes." The raven-haired setter found himself agreeing to it despite just meeting her barely five minutes ago. He tossed to her and she spiked his tosses (even the quicks, albeit after some practice) and they were perfectly in sync. As the day came to an end he realised that he had made a new friend by the name of Hinata. They went for dinner together (she had coupons) and he learned that they were in the same school, same level, and that she was the middle blocker of the girl's volleyball club. They promised to meet during break on Monday, and he returned home feeling refreshed despite the volleyball practice he had that afternoon.

Because of her continuous presence in his life, he began to change. It was subtle, almost unnoticeable, but the coach did tell him that he was finally improving on his lack of team play, and his teammates seemed less hostile and afraid of him, so he suppose it is more prominent during volleyball matches and practices. During their break a few days later, Hinata told him that her spikes improved tremendously thanks to his constant guidance, and he wanted to tell her that _he_ improved as a person because of her but it was too embarrassing and sentimental so he simply replied "You're welcome" instead.

That was four months ago, so this currently was actually his first Valentine's Day with a friend, thus resulting in his first encounter with 'obligatory chocolates'. "Uh... thanks, I guess," Kageyama stated, grasping the package gently and eyeing it curiously, giving it a sniff in the process (the chocolate smells good, he noted). Hinata must've been amused by this reaction, seeing how she burst out in laughter, clutching her stomach as he stared at her dumbfounded, and very possibly judging her sanity (or lack thereof).

"Y'know, obligatory chocolate. What friends give one another on this day," she explained, then added softly with a small blush, "O-of course, unless you want to see it as something else entirely..." Before Kageyama could react, she was already sprinting down the corridor, her shoes squeaking loudly upon contact with the floor.

He looked down at the small package, lightly fingering the volleyball sticker sealing the lid. When his mind finally registered Hinata's words, he drew a sharp breath, nearly dropping the chocolate as realisation dawned on him. "So... you mean..." he trailed off, scarlet painted over his face (Hinata said that when he blush his ears get red as well) and his heart racing faster than it ever had before. "Screw White Day," he muttered as he started towards the direction she went off. "Neither of us can possibly wait _that _ long for me to make my feelings known."

I love you too, Kageyama grinned, breaking off into a run.


End file.
